


The Amnesiacs' Club

by KokoroJunnayai



Category: Blindspot (TV), Captain America (Movies), Generator Rex, Haven - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Smallville, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Crack Fic, Gen, Jack is not a bad therapist, Snowball Fights, clubs, lots of snowball fights, probably, very bad puns, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoroJunnayai/pseuds/KokoroJunnayai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Amnesiacs' club. Club motto; "Even we don't know why we're here!"</p><p>Jack Frost calls the first meeting to order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know, guys. I just figured out what all my favorite characters have in common and this just...happened? 
> 
> Probably don't read it?

  
Jack Frost clears his throat nervously, tapping his gavel on the wooden desk before him. He loves his gavel. He is so glad he stole one today.

“Okay, I'm, uh, calling the first ever meeting of the Amnesiacs club to order.” He says. He clears his throat again and tries for a smile. “Hi. I'm Jack Frost.”

 

A boy in a red jacket stands up from his chair and begins aggressively pointing at him.

“Wait a minute, you know your name? That's not fair! You should be disqualified – he should be disqualified!” He argues to the people around him.

 

A blond woman with a badge and a gun butts in before Jack can respond.

“Hang on, kid. I know my name – well, one of them anyway – but that doesn't mean I know who I am. If you're gonna kick him out of the club, you'll have to kick me out too.”

 

The boy eyes the gun at her hip before scowling and slumping back down.

“Well aren't you two lucky ducks.” He mutters to himself.

 

Jack blinks, wondering if he should bang the gavel again. He does anyway, even though the room is quiet.

 

He really likes the gavel.

 

“So like I was saying, my name is Jack Frost.” He continues. “And...yeah. That's – that's pretty much all I was gonna say.”

 

A hulking man in the back with a star on his arm rolls his eyes and goes back to trying to glare himself into turning invisible. The blond woman raises an eyebrow.

  
“That's it?”

 

Jack shrugs, tugging at a string on his hoodie.

 

“I've never been in a club before. I'm one of those 'doesn't work well with others'. Honestly? I have no idea what you even do in one.” He admits.

 

Everyone shuffes or fidgets around awkwardly, no one offering any ideas – probably because they haven't ever been in a club either.

 

Even if they had, Jack thinks, they wouldn't remember it.

 

Jack is staring to think that making this club was a mistake.

 

“Introductions!” He finally blurts out, relief in his voice. Everyone else looks equally relieved. "That's what we should do! We should totally introduce ourselves to the group."

 

The blond woman places her hands on her hips and stretches her face in what could be called a friendly smile.

“Audrey Parker.” She says.

The boy with gloves and a red jacket manages to look a bit more amicable – or at least, less likely to shoot Jack if Jack says something wrong.

“Rex. Just Rex.”

 

“Cool.” Jack says with a grin. He absently jumps on top of the school desk and starts to balance precariously on his gavel.

 

As one, everyone's gaze turns to the man in the corner, and then back to Jack, as if saying _sorry, you called the meeting, you get to bother the assassin and get stabbed painfully._

 

“Uh, hey.” Jack tries to sound gentle and nonthreatening, like when he talks to his kid believers. “You there – you wanna introduce yourself? I-I mean, you don't have to, but like...if you wanted to?”

 

Jack would really prefer not to die twice.

 

The man opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. Frowning in confusion, he has to cough a couple of times before his horse voice will emerge.

 

“Winter Soldier.” He wheezes out.

 

Now that's not a name, it's a title – but Jack thinks it would be a little hypocritical if he ( _Jack Frost_ ) called him out on it.

 

“Cool.” He says again. Then, because he's Jack and he can't resist, says, “Very _Ice_ to meet you, Soldier.”

 

The Winter Soldier finally makes an expression other than a glare. He blinks and frowns more heavily, like he's thinking really hard.

 

Jack thinks he can hear crickets chirping until suddenly Rex barks out a laugh.

 

“Dude, even _I_ know that was bad.”

 

Jack grins wider and shrugs his shoulders, hopping back into his chair.

“Normally I'm against cold puns, 'cause I've heard them all, but I thought–”

“That would _break the ice_?” Rex finishes.

  
Audrey Parker facepalms and mutters something about 'shooting kids' and 'laws'.

 

The Winter Soldier slowly, very, very slowly, tilts his mouth up in a hesitant – well, not really smile, but definitely not a frown.

 

Something neutral and not angry, at least.

 

Jack nods, satisfied.

 

Perhaps this club thing will work out after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you liked it, feel free to comment and tell me about it! Also, tell me if you want me to continue this cracky thing. Or any other amnesiac characters you want me to add. 
> 
> Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a confession to make to the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I'm continuing this? I was trying to write for my other stories and this is all that would come out. I don't know if it's any good, but thanks to those of you who read it!  
> Oh, and I guess this takes place a few meetings after the first one? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

"So today, I guess I'd like to say that uh, I don't actually have amnesia anymore." The Guardian of Fun tells the group. "Well, I mean I sort of still do, because I don't remember everything, but I sort of don't, 'cause I remember my name and my sister." He rushes to clarify. "But I didn't even know there WAS anything to remember for three hundred years, so believe me - I get it."

 

The group isn't really super chatty on a good day - as they are all, in their own ways, loners with issues - and today isn't much different, not even after his jumbled admission. Jack waits almost patiently on his desk, listening to the creaking of cheap chairs and the soft _tap tap tap_ of a shoe fidgeting on the wooden floor.

 

After a quiet minute, Rex raises an eyebrow at him.

 

"You're three hundred years old?" Is all he says.

 

Jack grins.

 

"Three hundred twenty one, in two months."

 

Rex leans back and folds his arms over his chest, like he's trying to play it cool or something.

 

"Yeah. That's cool- that's uh, totally normal. I am completely used to things like that."

 

"I might not age." Police Officer Audrey Parker offers from the back - which is nice, they're really getting this sharing thing going. "I've seen photos of myself looking this young going back at least a hundred years, if not more."

 

Rex's eye twitches as his mouth drops open. Jack half-expects him to throw down his metaphoric club button and stomp out of the room.

 

Instead, the boy rubs his hands down his face and leans way, way forward in his folding chair.

 

"I can turn parts of my body into _machines.._." He mutters into his hands. "And even I think that's weird."

 

Jack shrugs; Audrey looks vaguely perturbed (but that's kind of her normal expression); and the they let the silence linger a moment so Rex can slowly compose himself again. Today's club is actually going pretty well, Jack thinks.

 

A quiet, unexpected voice cuts through the room.

 

"I think...I think I'm ninety years old." The Winter - er, _Bucky_ , he said his name was Bucky today - says hesitantly.

 

"Yeah?" Jack smiles over at him.  "Well, congratulations! That makes you the youngest of the group. After shorty, here, of course."

 

"What? I am so taller than you, five foot nothing!"

 

Jack laughs, focusing instead on Bucky's face - and is pleasantly surprised to discover a gleam in his normally flat blue eyes.

 

"Young.....? I could kill you in ten different ways from over here." Bucky says in his growly voice.

 

 

His hands tighten on his staff and his heart beats way too fast; Jack only manages a laugh when he sees the small smile Bucky is making.

 

Did he just... Was he....

No. Way.

 

"First off, no, you couldn't; I'm immortal." Jack says, ignoring the fact that two seconds ago he'd been ready to flee for his life if necessary.

"Second...are you being funny?"

 

Bucky blinks innocently at him.

 

"As the guardian of fun, just know that I am _extremely_ proud of you right now!" Jack pumps his fist in the air excitedly. Oh man, next time he's going to bring his joke book, and a whoopie cushion, all like, _all of the snow,_ and by Man In Moon he's gonna teach Bucky the ways of the prankster.

 

"But you really got your memories back?" Rex cuts into his planning, a familiar hunger in his brown eyes. "No joke?"

 

Lowering his fist, Jack nods the affirmative. Looks like his confession had finally sunk in.

 

"It turns out that the reason the Tooth Fairy takes teeth is for the memories that they hold." He explains. "So that all the important memories of childhood are always resting in there, and when a kid has a hard day later, she helps them remember the good times. And I," he leans forward eagerly. "Had teeth too."

 

In hindsight that sounds a little ridiculous, especially since he's currently grinning and showing off said teeth.

 

"I was _human_ once too. Just like...maybe some of you? Just like a regular person, pretty much. So my friend, Baby Tooth - that is, one of the tooth fairy's assistants," he clarifies at their blank, puzzled looks. "She helped me get my teeth back so I could remember. And I did."

 

There's a very recognizable longing in the way Rex tightens his hands on his knees, lowers his eyes and attempts to summon a smile.  It hurts a little to look at.

Jack wonders if he looked this lost before he'd gotten his memories back.

 

"What...what did it feel like?" Rex wants to know.

 

Jack wishes he knew what to say and what to hold back - he knows how desperate a journey of searching for oneself can be, but he is also getting used to this great peace in _knowing_   and he wants so badly to share it with them.

 

"I had a sister." He says instead. "I had a life and a family and home. I-I...belonged somewhere. It felt...it felt good."

Which is both the God's honest truth and one of the greatest understatements at once; he doesn't think any sort of kind person would choose to go on and on about it to _this_ audience.

 

Rex nods and grimaces to himself.

Then he glances up, something small and horribly fragile shinning in his eyes - _hope,_ Jack recognizes with dread - and he asks, hesitantly,

"Do you think...uh, that is - dios mío, this is the weirdest thing I've ever said but – could the Tooth Fairy help me, too?”

 

Nobody laughs at him; this is a very serious question.

 

Jack is horrified to realize he's going to have to shatter that small hope.

 

“Rex...” He starts gently. “You remember when you told me about your machine, computery things?”

 

“Nanites.” Rex says, a wariness in his eyes that says he might know where this is going. “They're called nanites.”

 

“Yeah, those. In _your_ world, those things are like, in everybody?” Jack scratches his head, momentarily sidetracked, still trying to figure out how that works (he's never been great at keeping up with new inventions). “Well, they definitely aren't in my world.”

 

“Nor mine.” Cop Lady puts in.

 

Rex's face is doing a crumpled, kicked-puppy sort of thing that is really breaking Jack's heart.

 

Glancing down, Rex says, “Oh. Right.”

 

“So while Tooth is awesome and keeper of all memories in _my_ world, she... probably doesn't exist in yours.” Jack finishes softly. “I'm sorry, Rex; Tooth can't help you.”

 

“Right. Of course. It was a stupid question.” Rex mutters. “Forget I asked.”

 

Jack doesn't want to forget about it, he wants Rex to - he wants to hug him or throw a magical snowball at his face or shower him with muffins or something, just to stop that awful _despair_ he knows Rex is feeling.

With a jolt, the guardian realizes he's thinking of Rex as another child to cheer up and protect. Jack fights down a smile at that thought. In a way, he supposes, Rex kinda is.

 

Now, to fix that frown on Rex's face.

"Rex..you don't need magic to get your memories back." Jack is pretty surprised he's managed to stay serious for so long, but he supposes he understands this topic better than anyone. "You'll get them back _your_ way and in _your_ time. As someone who waited 300 years to remember, I know how waiting feels. But you can do it, Rex - I  _know_ you can. You just -"

"If you say 'have to patient', I will punch you in the face."

Rex manages a smile, though. Maybe those familiar words, coming from someone who really understands them, means a little more.

 

Jack grins back, relieved. Honestly, he might not be as bad at this cheering up emotional crap as he'd thought he was. 

But enough _feelings_. It's time for some Fun.

 

"Have to give it time?" He offers.

 

Abruptly, Rex stands up, straightens his jacket, and summons his giant orange fist-build.

"That's it. I'm punching you." He says, mischief in his brown eyes. The giant fists' size takes up three-fourths of the tiny room, and they hit almost everything except Jack as they swing awkwardly in the small space. It. Is.  _Hilarious._

"Ha! I'm too fast for you!" Jack taunts.

 

In the background, he hears Audrey mutter, "Children." to herself, and watches out of the corner of his eye as Bucky dodges a fist with a bored expression.

As he flies around the room, he sprinkles snow on Rex's head and paints slippery ice underneath Rex's feet.

 

And you know what?

 

Rex doesn't need a single one of his old memories to take Jack down and tickle him to tears.

 

It's a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There's some Rex! Yay! And no shipping, 'cause this is enough of a ridiculous crack fic as it is, but plenty of friendship and snowballs.
> 
> I still don't know if anyone actually likes/reads this, but I had so much fun writing this I almost don't care. Any requests or prompts? Any comments? Let me know~
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a life-changing question to ask Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More crack. 
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  


“So Bucky,” Jack begins, his staff causally slung over his shoulders. It's still snowing in the small, basement-like room, 'cause Jack's pretty happy right now, and he accidentally left a trail of ice from the front of the room to the back, but the frowning man doesn't seem to pay it much mind.

“James.” Buck – er, James, interrupts. “It's James.”

 

Audrey and Rex are a few feet away, hunched over a desk looking at cat pictures; another girl, a new one covered with tattoos, is nearby, blinking in confusion. Today, the guardian has decided to forego anything official and wants to instead get to the really crucial issues, one-on-one type of thing.

 

“Yeah, 'James'. Right – I knew that.” Jack says distractedly, because he didn't.

 

Okay. Today his name is James.

And that's fine, completely fine – Jack would call the man Poofy Pink Princess if that's what he wanted – it's just getting a little confusing because yesterday he was Bucky and two weeks ago he was The Winter Soldier.

 

Jack's just having trouble keeping up.

 

“So James. I have an extremely important and personal question to ask you. ” Jack makes his voice do the weird thing where it sounds serious. “What....do you like to do for fun?”

This could be the biggest question he has ever asked anyone. Ever. 

 

In response, James does a really great impression of an emotionless wall.

“Fun?” He echoes.

 

“You know, fun! Like snowball fights, snow-angels, ice-skating.....ooh! And building snowmen!”

 

“You can have fun without snow, Jack!” Rex yells at him from across the room.

 

“You know, that kind of thing.” Jack continues, ignoring Rex. “What's fun for you?”

 

Jack takes the time to swing onto the tip of his staff and rest there, because James is lovely, really, but talking to him requires a lot of patience – especially if you are trying to get his opinion on something.

 

While Jack has no doubts about the man's agility and speed in a fight, he knows that James hasn't exactly been practicing his conversational skills for the last eighty-plus years.

 

Jack is a child at heart, but he can be still for this.

 

“I've never been in a snowball fight.” James says finally. That is probably the best answer Jack's ever heard.

 

A grin spreads across Jack's face.

 

In the background, Audrey and Rex groan as one, shutting off the phone and the cat pictures.

 

“James, you didn't.” Audrey shakes her head.

 

“He's Jack _Frost,_ James.” Rex stresses. “You know what he's going to do now, right?”

“What?” James asks.

Laughing, Jack hops down from his perch and waves his staff in the air, conjuring the best, fluffiest, most easily pack-able snow he can manage.

 

“Snowball fight!” He shouts gleefully, scooping up a handful of snow. “Every amnesiac for themselves!”

 

Despite their previous groaning, Jack doesn't even have to nail them with one of his snowballs to get them to join in. They jump in like little kids giddy at the first snow of winter, and it warms Jack's heart (no pun intended).

 

 

He notices that no one, not the new girl nor James the grumpy, is frowning.

 

He grins as he tosses a particularly large snowball into Rex's face.

 

Next time, Jack hopes, when he asks James what he likes to do for fun, James will say this.

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The girl with the tattoos is Jane Doe from the Blindspot. I have only seen a few episodes, but I kinda want more characters in this, so she might stick around. If you can think of other amnesiac characters you'd like to see, tell me! I'd love to put more in here! 
> 
> This may be cracky, but it's really fun to write! 
> 
> Please comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Clark Kent (smallville style, though I suppose he could really be any version you want) and slight Wolverine (sideburns guy) mixed in. 
> 
> Also, this is the chapter where they try to watch movies.

“Oh, hey, Clark's back!” Jack says, first thing in the morning as he walks into the club room.

 

 

There's a mixed bag of 'hi, Clark's that echo across the room, some excited, some questioning.

 

 

Mostly, they like Clark. He's a big guy who's much stronger than he looks – which seems downright impossible because with his height and bulging muscles, he already looks like he could bench press a fifty-story skyscraper.

 

Clark is fun and strong-beyond-the-realm-of-physics and a total dork despite clear cut blue eyes and model-like symmetry in his face, and they like him.

 

They like him much better when he's total amnesia-mode.

 

That's probably horrible of them, Jack reflects, but it's the truth. They've met Jerk Alien Clark (who prefers Kal-El), and they've even seen 'Normal' Clark a few times, and it was _awful._ It was all destiny this, destiny that, and _I have to do blah blah blah_ and _why can't my life be normal boo hoo_.

 

So damn dramatic.

 

Jack gets it. Life sucks sometimes. Life probably sucks worse for an alien trying desperately, futilely, to be human.

 

Still though. Clark never complains or angsts so hard when he can't remember a thing. And honestly, everybody in the club's life sucks _hard_ , and you don't see them moaning about it each and every day.

 

Well. Not most days, at least.

 

 

Today looks like it will be a fun-Clark day. Clark himself looks pretty confused in his red-shirt-blue-jacket, but that's his normal look, so.

 

Jack's not too worried.

 

“Welcome back.” Jack tells him, which, okay, maybe you shouldn't say. That's kinda like saying, 'oh cool you have amnesia again'. Still, Amnesia Clark is hilarious in his I-can't-tell-or-understand-jokes-ever sort of way, and Jack has missed him.

 

Clark opens his mouth, then closes it. Big goof that he is, he always looks ridiculous sitting in even normal sized chairs. It looks like an adult trying to squeeze into a tiny toddler chair.

 

“I'm sure you have questions,” Jack tells him, because Clark – really all of them – always do. Then he scratches his head, slightly shy. “Buuut...We kinda got tired of answering them. So we made you this pamphlet.”

 

Jack is proud of the pamphlet. He thinks it comes across as clear, comprehensive, and sensitive.

 

“I drew the pictures!” Rex adds helpfully.

 

When Jack lays the the small typed paper down (Audrey had to help on this one – Jack knows nothing about how to work computers, and Rex was all ready to like, 'hack' it with technology that probably doesn't exist here), Clark goes into his usual pensive, unsure expression.

 

“Um, actually I don't see any pic –”

 

“Yes, the illustrations are very nice.” Jack says quickly, lying.

 

Rex can have a rather morbid sense of humor. It was freaking out some of the newer amnesiacs, so Jack had to remove the images.

 

 

Even though Clark is not new (this is like his seventh visit), he always _thinks_ he is, so they try to be nice.

 

 

“Okay, let's call this meeting to order.” Jack says. “I would bang my gavel, but uh, _someone_ – we won't name any names – decided it looked better in four pieces.”

 

Barnes – and it is Barnes today, Jack hopes, because it was Barnes _last_ time – has the indecency to smirk as he broods in the corner.

 

Jack is both ashamed and proud at the guy. On one hand, he _shouldn't_ have shown him the Ancient Ways of the Trickster, but on the other hand, it was just so much _fun_.

 

Jack will live to regret it, he's sure. He's looking forward to it.

 

(Yeah, he's a little twisted that way – it's cool)

 

 

“Anyway, today I thought we'd catch up on something that confuses and frightens even the most ordinary, memory-having mortal.”

 

He pauses, bouncing up and down too much for it to be a _true_ dramatic pause, and grins at the wary faces before him.

 

Thrusting his finger to the sky, he says in the deepest voice he can manage,

 

“Entertainment!!”

 

No one is excited enough for his liking.

 

Barnes gives a nonchalant shrug, Audrey huffs a sigh like she's heard this before, and Clark blinks blankly.

 

Jack wonders if he remembers what movies are – maybe he hasn't gotten to that part of the pamphlet yet.

 

Luckily, Rex pumps his fist in the air and cheers, which was exactly the response Jack was looking for.

 

Tattoo-Girl (Jane, she guesses, but who knows), gives a weak smile. Jack can work with that, too.

 

The guy in the corner with the killer sideburns and the general, hatred-tinged apathy to every living thing (he and Barnes could start another club together – a 'I'd kill everybody ever on this planet if it didn't involve getting up' club), gives something like a _haramph_ , He's an old guy, not just in appearance but in spirit. Jack sometimes wonders who of the two of them is older in years.

 

Still, Jack hasn't gotten this far in life listening to the haters, so he disregards the reactions he doesn't like.

 

“So, as most of you probably know,” He begins. “Disney's been a big thing lately.”

 

Barnes has an almost-impressed look about him, his eyebrow's raised and everything.

 

“Disney's still around? What's it been, over fifty years?”

 

Rex laughs.

 

“Dude, try nearly a _hundred_.”

 

“Huh.” Barnes says.

 

“Yeah, they're big and uh, _mainstream_ now –” Jack wonders if he's using that correctly, then decides he doesn't care. “So I thought it'd be cool for us to watch some. That way, we can have at least _something_ to talk about with normal strangers.”

 

 

While nobody gets super thrilled at his explanation, no one boos him or throws knives at him (it's happened too many times for Jack to count, unfortunately) or says no.

 

So Jack wheels in a tv from the closet, plugs the wires in how Jamie taught him, and sets up his friend's borrowed 'Roku'.

 

Jack doesn't understand electricity. He's willing to be upfront and honest about that fact. He just doesn't.

 

When he asked Jamie about it, the kid hadn't known how to explain it, either, so Jack's chalking it up to a different kind of magic.

 

It makes life simpler than way.

 

 

What he does understand – maybe even better than most – is stories. Movies are just stories, when it comes down to it.

 

Sure there's the cool acting and special effects, but Jack watches for the characters, for the _journey_.

 

“What do we want to watch first?” Jack asks. He's excited.

 

“Everyone seems to be talking about a movie called Frozen.” Jane puts in, her hoarse voice cracking as usual.

 

“Noah can't stop talking about Tangled.” Rex says. “He tried to show it to me once, but some EVO's attacked and I didn't finish.”

 

“I wouldn't mind seeing Snow White again. That's one of the princess movies, right?” Barnes says, which probably maxes his allotment of words for the _month_.

 

Jack has to freeze (hah) for a long moment, his lips twitching, as he holds in so much laughter because _Mr. Murder Everything with a Glare_ Barnes just uttered the word _princess_ like it was no big deal.

 

He does refrain from giggling though. He's a true hero that way.

 

 

“Okay,” Jack says, finally letting go of the funny and locating the tv 'on' button. “We're gonna watch all of them – uh, except for the ones Jamie said we should never, never watch.”

 

There's exchanged glances and a foreboding sense of curiosity piercing the room.

 

“No, really!” Jack protests. “He said they were 'triggering' or something. Now normally I don't like to listen to advice, but I trust Jamie on this one.”

 

 

And he does. Really.

 

 

It's a new thing Jack's trying.

 

 

“So somebody said Frozen first, right?”

 

 

 

Jane, who always gives off contradictory vibes of both _kicked puppy_ and _could definitely kill you,_ shows a small, vulnerable smile to Jack for remembering.

 

Jack grins back.

 

Since no one argues with him quick enough, the movie _Frozen_ is set up and everybody settles in, Jack wishing he'd thought to bring pillows and blankets and popcorn.

 

Next time, maybe.

 

Unfortunately, there might not be a next time – ten minutes into the film, some magic troll people take adorable ginger kid's freaking memory _away_ , and Jack learns first hand why it's called 'triggering'.

Some chairs and a couple of tables are flipped.

 

Also, Jack will have to buy Jamie a new Roku.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure crack. 
> 
> Also, like I love Smallville. Despite all its flaws, I really do. And Clark often has legitimate reasons for being super-broody guy. But I do like to make fun of him sometimes.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
